Arguments
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: YOU'RE DRUNK! Vegeta exclaimed with shock. She looked proud of herself. SURE AM! she giggled ridiculously. Suddenly she stopped and stared at him with eyes of admiration. YOU SURE ARE HANDSOME, GETA.
1. Chapter 1

**i read a book that my friend suggested i read, and after reading it, there was this particular scene in the book that i absolutely fell in love with. so, i decided to use that scene in this story, which takes place in those three years before the androids came.  
**

* * *

"You stupid idiot." Vegeta insulted Bulma, yet again. His anger only escalated when Bulma rolled her eyes. "If I didn't need you or your old man to fix those weak robots I train with, then I would easily blast you to the next dimension." 

He watched as the blue haired woman rubbed her temples. "Vegeta," she snapped, "Please, just leave me alone."

Vegeta's eyebrows snapped together. Usually, she retaliated with an insult. Every encounter caused a little battle of wits, insults, and words. And after each argument, he didn't remember any of them. They saw each other almost everyday, so, yes, they did argue everyday. Not all of them were screams; some were calm. It became something he got used to, and to be quite honest, he began to enjoy it. He didn't like talking about one's feelings or one's day to the other; he found conversations like that pretty much boring. And were he to want one, he didn't find anyone he felt comfortable with to say such things anyway. The only "conversations" he seemed to have, or prefer, were arguments. He liked it that way, anyway.

Now, as he stood over the weak woman, he had this urge to shake some sense into her. He rather liked seeing the fury in her bright sapphire eyes, than the puddle of tears that threatened to break and run down her face.

He didn't know why, but he felt something inside of him that wanted to cheer her up. He didn't want to say 'everything is going to be ok' because he knew, from seeing all those soap operas that she watched, girls would break down and expect to be comforted. It was a routine, he noticed. But he didn't want to do that or deal with trying to comfort her. He just didn't want to see her…like this.

"After these months of living with you," he stated as he was walking away, "I thought you were strong-minded, but it seems that you were just weak after all, moping over something completely stupid." He hoped that would anger her enough to deny that; to prove she was strong enough to get over something that probably is indeed stupid.

She didn't, however, do such a thing. She only nodded, and Vegeta would have thought she agreed if he hadn't seen the way her mouth was clenched shut, and the vain that stuck out of her forehead. Seeing that showed that was at least somewhat affected, but for some reason decided not to say it.

He shrugged and left. He was the image of indifference to her issue, but the definition of confusion and concern.

* * *

Once he was gone, Bulma whispered out loud, "Bastard." 

Who did he think he is? Did he think he was an expert in things like this? He may be a master in fighting back in an argument, but in an issue like this…he wouldn't understand. He never had a significant other to care about; he only cared about himself and his own needs. He would never share feelings for anyone. In fact, he never shared anything, not the carton of ice cream, the bottle of milk…

She had just gotten back from a lunch with Yamcha that was NOT meant to be short. It wasn't a break up though, or at least she wasn't sure. Sure, they have broken up in the past multiple times. But this time it was different.

Lately, she just couldn't seem to get along with Yamcha that she began to find comfort in Vegeta's company rather than Yamcha. True, she and Vegeta rarely did get along as well, but she rather enjoyed the battles they had. The ones she had with Yamcha were just plain irritating and boring. And each had to do with their relationship.

It was the usual, Yamcha flirting with another woman. He had the audacity to even do so in front of her.

* * *

_Yamcha gave the woman a slow look from her head, to her toes, and back up, smiling flirtatiously. The waitress blushed before leaving to get their orders._

_Bulma leaned on her chair, tilting so it balanced on its two back legs, watching Yamcha with angry eyes. "Could you at least have enough sense to do that when I'm not around?"_

_Yamcha turned to look at her, with that playful apologetic look he always had. "Aw, Bulma, you know you're the one for me! You shouldn't worry that I'll run--"_

"_Off with another girl." Bulma finished, mimicking his voice mockingly. She rolled her eyes. It was true; Yamcha only flirted with girls, but never once actually touched another._

"_Yeah," Yamcha said, not noticing the sarcasm in her voice when she finished for him. "So, be happy that I'm choosing to be with you. See? I could be with any other, but I want you!"_

_Bulma couldn't believe her ears. This was coming from the man who once feared woman as if they were man-eating monsters. Now, he sounded like she should be lucky to be chosen by him. That was absurd!_

_She grabbed her glass of diet coke and threw it into his face. She got up and walked away, ignoring his screams. "You got it in my eyes! AH!" Bulma watched the same waitress he had flirted with run towards him. She grabbed the waitress's arm._

"_You can have him." She simply said, before dropping her arm like it scorched her skin, and walked out of the restaurant._

* * *

To make her day worse, she walked into her house at the verge of breaking down, only to have Vegeta, the almighty strong prince, to criticize her. She wanted to be left alone, she wanted to cry, she wanted to let it all out, but…she knew, like she knew that Vegeta knew, what she was crying about wasn't worth it. 

Suddenly, her phone on a round table rang. She picked it up. "Bulma speaking."

"Hi, Ms. Briefs. There are two people down here in the lobby that want to see you. Shall I send them up?" the perky girly voice said on the other end.

"Candee, could you just send them away. I'm not busy at the moment."

Bulma listened for a response. She heard voices in the background.

"Wait, you can't do that!" a distant voice of Candee cried.

"Hello?" a man said in the other end.

Bulma looked at her phone confused, and then returned it back to her ear. "Goku?"

"Sure is! I know you're not so busy to see a friend, are you?"

Bulma laughed. "Of course not. Come on up!"

* * *

"Another lunch gone bad with you and Yamcha again?" Goku asked sympathetically after listening to his best friend's rants. Gohan sat next to his father, unsure how to react. He liked Bulma and Yamcha both and he knew they were dating, but he wasn't too comfortable hearing about their relationship. But he did wish he could help Bulma out somehow. 

"Yeah," Bulma sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm beginning to think I'm just undesirable to all men out there."

Goku chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"Goku, don't be stupid. You know how I was going to wish for a perfect boyfriend with the dragonballs, right?" she watched Goku nod. "Truth is, I can't seem to get a guy. Then I finally do, but I find him too fickle. And Vegeta…"

Goku perked up. "Vegeta?"

"He's just mean! He hates me! If he could, he'd get rid of me! The sight of my face totally disgusts him!"

Goku seemed to move uncomfortably in his seat, Gohan noticed, almost even a little sad. And then he looked at Bulma. Suddenly, Gohan remembered what Vegeta had said to him back on Namek, and decided to share. "I don't think he thinks you're ugly, Bulma."

Bulma looked at him and smiled a sad smile. She hadn't meant it literally. "Why do you say that, Gohan? He told you that?"

"No," Gohan said, "Well, not recently at least."

Confused, both Bulma and Goku looked at Gohan questioningly. "Go on."

"Well, I remember back on Namek, I had just gotten another dragonball when I see Vegeta coming. Of course, I had to hide the dragonball before he saw me. And when he finally did see me, I saw he too was carrying a dragonball. I demanded where he got that, and he said 'It was a gift from you bald-headed friend, and that _gorgeous_ girl he was with.'" Gohan waited, smiling at Bulma. She only stared at him with wide eyes.

Goku laughed. "Hey, Bulma! He called you _gorgeous_! That's a good thing!" He laughed some more when her face began to turn red, and a modest smile was displayed on her lips, as she looked down at her hands, which clutched onto her skirt.

Gohan cocked his head to the side. He figured that would make Bulma happier, but it seemed it made her embarrassed. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours after her two friends left when Yamcha arrived. She was simply sitting in her balcony, sipping on a tropical drink her mother made, when he flew down and landed behind her. She didn't turn around, her eyes was set on the spaceship that Vegeta was training in.

She heard him take a seat next to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, and he noticed.

"It was something I said, wasn't it?"

Bulma shrugged, hoping to shake of his hand, but it stayed glued onto her shoulder.

"Bulma, please tell me what I said. Whatever I said then, I didn't mean to sound it so insulting…"

She sighed, and looked him at him finally. Her eyes flashed anger and impatience. "The way you said things in there…you made it sound like you think I should feel happy that I am worthy of your liking, that I'm some low-class that has the honor to have your eyes on me, when most of the time, it isn't."

Yamcha was quiet, unsure of what to say. What he said next made Bulma soften. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that…I feel like our relationship is so strong that… nothing can break it, even when I flirt with other girls. Bulma, you have to know that I don't mean it, right? I don't like any other girl but you. It just seems like my nature, but I truly do love you."

She laid her head on his shoulder, yet again forgiving him. She felt him lay his head on hers, and everything seemed so right again.

Suddenly, the sounds from the spaceship made both of them look over the rail. The door had opened, and Vegeta walked out with a towel around his neck. Sensing them, he looked up at them and sent them a cold look. But Bulma knew that he was mainly looking at her; she could feel it in her bones. For some reason, she felt he was…disappointed and disgusted…

"I don't like him living in your house, Bulma." Yamcha said, as both them leaned back on their chairs.

Bulma lightly chuckled. "Well, it probably will last until you guys defeat the androids. Vegeta doesn't get along with people, and he needs to train. I'm afraid he won't get along with Goku and the others."

"Why do you care?" Yamcha questioned. Bulma noticed the anger in his question as she began to feel his fingers lightly dig into her shoulder. "We won't need him. We have Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, and me to fight against two people. Plus, we have that heart medicine for Goku, so he'll live to fight! Vegeta is just another pointless body. We won't need him. We have enough."

"He has no one, Yamcha. He has no family, no friends…nobody."

"He's a killer!"

Bulma suddenly threw his hand away from her and stood up. "Yamcha, if we're just going to argue over my guest, you better le--"

"Now he's a guest?!"

"He's always been a guest, Yamcha!"

"I don't understand, Bulma! You let some guy who killed thousands of people out there, who killed his own friend, that tall bald guy, who killed me, Tien, Piccolo, and Chautzo, live in your own house! Aren't you afraid?"

Bulma sadly looked away. "He's different, Yamcha. He's actually going to help."

"Yeah, and then kill us all!"

She sighed, not wanting this at all. They had just gotten over one argument, and now they're in another. These weren't like the ones she had with Vegeta. "Yamcha, just leave."

"What?!" Yamcha yelled with surprise and anger. "You're going to take his side!"

"It's my house, and I'll do whatever I want with it."

He stepped away then jumped into the air. Then he stopped and looked at her. "Fine. If you want to house a murderer, so be it. I won't be here to stop him from killing you."

With that, he flew away.

* * *

Vegeta was taking a long shower, deep in his thoughts to notice how long he was in there. He knew that Bulma had just gotten into an argument with Yamcha, and yet there she was again, with him! He had looked up at them as they stared down at him curiously. He sent them a dirty look, but most of all, he felt disgust towards Bulma's weakness to stand up and finally end a stupid relationship. She had once again gotten out of her way and forgiven her disloyal boyfriend. He had thought better of her. That was a mistake. 

He turned the knob to turn off the shower and stepped out. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his slim waist, the towel ending just above his knees. Opening the door, the steam sipped out into the open air, as coolness hugged him.

The sound of shuffling noises caught his attention down the hall, and then a bump. Curious, he walked down the hall towards the top of the stairs to see Bulma, simply lying there, with her arms on the wall, trying pathetically to get up.

"Wh…what are you doing?" he asked, completely baffled. This was most unusual!

"What does it look like?" she responded sarcastically. He vaguely noticed the way her words slurred as he watched her finally stand up straight. She took a step, and fell forward again. "I'm tryin' to get up these stairs, but they won't lemme. Help me."

He turned away. "You can help yourself."

"That's no way t'treat someone who defended you just moments ago."

He looked at her again with surprise. "You…defended me?"

"Yup, yup, yup. To m'stupid pig of a boyfriend…what's'is name again?"

He smirked. "How should I know?"

"Good point, m'fellow prince. Now help me."

Vegeta didn't know why, but he did. He carried her in his arms, and walked down the hall to her room. With his foot, he kicked the door open and placed her on the bed. But as he got up, her arms were wrapped around his neck, refusing to let him go.

"Ok, I helped you, now let me go." He ordered.

"I din't know you knew were m'room is." She said with a smile. Vegeta smelled the fumes of alcohol in her breath. He lurched back, but she still held on.

"You're drunk!" Vegeta exclaimed with shock.

She looked proud of herself. "Sure am!" she giggled ridiculously. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at him with wide eyes of admiration. "You sure are handsome, 'Geta."

He blushed, not really knowing how to react. His arms went up and tried to pry her hands lose. This was making him feel uncomfortable. "You better go to sleep."

"I can't sleep." She said with a pout. "I'm in no mood for that!"

Vegeta wiped his hand across his face with frustration. "This was a mistake." he said to himself.

"Let's make another." she said before trying to pull him for a kiss.

"What are you doing?!" he tried to pull away.

"Tryin' t'kiss you, silly." she giggled.

"This is madness! Let go!"

"Gimme a kiss, an' I'll letchu go." she began to pull him towards her, but he resisted.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not, 'Geta? Don'tcha think I'm gorgeous?" she purred at the 'r' in gorgeous, and Vegeta found himself a little…excited.

"I think you're absolutely hideous." But he was smiling anyway.

"You din't think so on Namek. Nope, nope! Gohan said so hisself."

"What did he say?"

Finally, she did let go, and she tried unsuccessfully to sit up straight. Instead, she was slouched with her hands absurdly in the air. "He said…he said _'It was a gift from yer…yer shiny head friend, and the most beautiful serene-looking gorgeous woman I had ever set my stupid eyes upon._' Tha's what Gohan said."

Vegeta perfectly knew what she meant, and he knew he did NOT say that. Yes, he did call her gorgeous, but not anything else! He didn't deny she was gorgeous, though. Even in her drunken state, she seemed gorgeous with her flushed cheeks, and glazed azure eyes that looked at him hotly, her soft wet lips parted slightly--

"I have to go."

"Wait, 'Geta!" she cried as he turned around to leave.

"My name is not 'Geta! It's _Ve_geta!"

"Come back," she whined. "I don't want t'be left alone, not t'night." She pouted as she stared at him sadly threw her eyelashes. Vegeta found himself lost in them as he slowly sat down at the edge of her bed. She smiled angelically, winning this battle. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fell back, holding on to him. He allowed himself to be pulled, enjoying the touch of her hands on him.

"Y'know what I like about you, 'Geta?" she whispered seductively into his ears.

"What's that?"

"I like the way yer hair stands like fire…I like the way yer muscles bulge in those tight shirts you wear…I like the way you smell, the way you smile, the way you look at me…"

Vegeta turned his head to stare at her lips as she said all those things, completely surprised and excited by her words. He began to lean down, tempted to capture those lips with his own…

"Y'know what I like…about….you the most?" she asked as her eyes fluttered before slowly closing. It was obvious that she was about to fall asleep.

"What?" he whispered, his lips almost touching hers.

"I like…the way you look without yer towel around you……"

He jerked back, her arms falling limply beside her head. He looked down, and--lo and behold! -- his towel lied forgotten on the floor. With shocking embarrassment, he bent down and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure it was tight so it wouldn't fall down again.

Spinning around to give her a lashing, he softened at the sight of a sleeping innocent angel. With his hand, he pushed her hair out of the way, and cradled her face. Something in him told him to get out, to forget whatever happened, but something else wouldn't let him. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek side to side.

"You know what, Bulma?" he thought out loud without realizing it. "I like you, too."

He moved down, took the blanket, and pulled it over her. Turning off the light in her room, he looked at her one more time, then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta didn't do much in the space ship. The gravity pulled on him as he simply lied there. He was a mix of confusing emotions, things he didn't understand. Last night, it was obvious that he was attracted to her. Has he always been like that? He did know that he'd been paying attention to her more and more lately.

Not only that, she had seem him naked! Oh, Kami! Was that the most embarrassing thing ever, or what?

Vegeta scowled as he sat up. He wanted to get it out of his mind, he didn't want to remember it. But did she remember it?

He frowned. Would she simply forget a night that he thought was a huge turning point for him? He knew she was drunk, and although he has never been drunk in his life (he would never allow such substance to enter his body), he knew that alcohol placed you in a state of drunkenness that was sure to be forgotten…and gave you a massive head ache in the morning.

But what caused her to be so drunk? Wasn't she just with Yamcha before he took a shower? Did they drink together? Wait, no. That can't be. She said she had defended him to Yamcha, which probably meant they had gotten into an argument…about him?

Vegeta felt flattered that one would defend him. He had acknowledged the fact that people won't like him at first, and probably never like him again, and quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. But to know that he was defended was…surprising and a bit…amazing. He began to feel admiration towards the little woman. She stuck up for him even after all those arguments they had.

Turning off the gravity device in the ship, he exited, looking for her. He didn't know why, and neither did know what he would say once he found her, but he just had to look for her, to see her. Even if she didn't remember, so what?

He found her sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of coffee in one hand, and a hand behind her head, as it lied flat on the table. Such an image made Vegeta chuckle. Her head jolted up, but then moved side to side clumsily.

"Is that what you humans call a hang over?" he asked.

She scowled at him, but he only laughed more. "Shouldn't you be locking yourself in the spaceship, your highness?" she shot back. He shrugged, taking a seat across from her. He intensely stared at her, as if waiting for something.

The silence between them was awkward for a bit, until Bulma finally said, "Vegeta…I know I was drunk last night…but…did I do something I should apologize for?"

So she didn't remember after all. Vegeta's heart sunk at her words. "I don't know."

"Usually, it's the sober one who remembers, not the other way around." Bulma said with a weak smile.

He nodded with agreement, trying very hard to seem nonchalant as he suddenly seemed so interested in his nails. "Ok, then, no. There's nothing you should be sorry about."

"Ok, then. Thanks," she stood up and gave him a teasing smile, "…'Geta." She turned to walk away.

Suddenly, Vegeta slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "You said you didn't remember anything from last night!" he burst out before thinking.

She grinned at him courageously, her mouth taking half of her face. "I remembered _everything _from last night. I was just asking if, in your opinion, I should be sorry for anything." She began to walk away.

Vegeta couldn't believe this! She did remember everything. From the way he carried her to the bed, and to the sight of him nude! This was madness! And, for some odd reason, he couldn't let her get away with this.

He stalked up to her and grabbed her arm to spin her around. Such movement made her sway. He held her straight from falling. "You are…are…" he searched for the words, but the way she looked at him expectantly made him lost. "You are…an idiot!"

She threw her head back and laughed. After recovering herself, she looked at him flirtatiously. "True, but you _like_ me anyway."

His arms fell to his sides as she leaned forward and gave him a peck of a kiss on his cheek, before walking away, her hands on the walls for support, leaving him to stare at her with confusion, shock…and admiration. Damn that woman...

* * *

**uhh the end. i noticed how ppl asked for updates but...this story is done. i coulda sworn i had put THE END but i guess i didn't. and it should also say COMPLETE or something. um****, LONELY, a story i'm working on, kinda follows this story.** **and it's in first person view...yeah...sorry...**


End file.
